The Twin's Love
by SakuraYuri-87
Summary: Mereka berdua kembar. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan. Sosok luar mereka pun mirip satu sama lain. Hanya kepribadian mereka saja yang bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kisah cinta mereka? Akankah mereka mengalami kisah cinta yang sama-sama manis, atau bahkan pahit di tahun pertama mereka memasuki SMA Minerva?
1. Chapter 0: Love Storm

_Salam kenal semuanya, kami SakuraYuri-87._

_Kami adalah dua Author yang berkolaborasi membuat satu fic - Sakura-8 dan Yuri-7._

_Karena kami sama-sama menyukai anime Gundam Seed dan sangat menggemari pairing Athrun x Cagalli (Sakura) dan Shinn x Stellar (Yuri) yang berada pada anime tersebut, Yuri memiliki ide untuk membuat sebuah fic romance dengan Cagalli dan Stellar sebagai tokoh utamanya._

_Semoga kalian menikmati fic pertama hasil kolaborasi kami berdua ini!_

_PS: Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan yang kami buat secara sengaja mau pun tidak sengaja pada chapter ini._

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed dan Gundam Seed Detiny sepenuhnya milik Sunrise_**

* * *

Sebuah hari Minggu di bulan Juli, pukul setengah sepuluh pagi. Langit biru tak berawan, membuat matahari bebas memancarkan sinarnya ke bumi, memberi kehangatan pada setiap insan yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Pada salah satu kamar tidur sebuah rumah di kota Plant, nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu sedang duduk pada kursi meja belajar. Pensil mekanik pada tangan kanannya menari-nari di atas selembar halaman kosong sebuah buku tulis, mengerjakan tiap soal yang tertera pada sebuah buku bersampul oranye yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangan gadis tersebut sesekali menghentikan tariannya untuk membuka sebuah buku tebal yang juga berada di atas meja belajarnya, berusaha mencari arti kata dari bahasa asing yang sedang ia pelajari selama ini, bahasa Jepang.

Dapat terdengar lantunan lagu berbahasa asing yang sedang ia pelajari. Lantunan itu tidak pernah berhenti terdengar dari telepon selularnya, menemani kesendirian gadis itu sejak ia memulai kegiatan belajarnya.

Pada layar telepon genggamnya tertera informasi judul beserta penyanyi lagu yang saat itu sedang di putar.

**_Title: Ai no Uta_**

**_Artist: GreeeN_**

_I'm sorry I'm always causing you so much nuisance_

_You went through such tough times_

_The two of us, engraving our days_

_Making our feelings grow stronger_

_I'll send you my badly-written song_

_I'll swear to God that I'm crazy about you_

_Now and forever, I'll be holding your hand **[1]**_

_'Ah... Lagu ini, lagu favoritku. Liriknya manis, tentang ungkapan perasaan seorang pria pada gadis yang ia cintai. Ungkapan persaaan sayang yang begitu tulus juga jujur. Kapan ya, aku akan mengalaminya? Saat di mana seorang pria ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bertemu denganku, semakin dekat denganku dan akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti lirik lagu ini padaku. Seseorang yang bisa menerima ketidaksempurnaanku tentunya...'_

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan dagu bertopang pada tangan kanannya, ia memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya dan mulai tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Aku... Pulang..."

Dengan terengah-engah, seorang gadis mengucapkan salam pada gadis yang tengah melamun itu, seraya ia melangkahkan kakiinya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sosok kedua gadis tersebut terlihat mirip satu sama lain, terutama pada bagian rambut mereka. Rambut mereka berdua sama-sama berwarna terang, berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Ca-Cagalli-_Neechan_! Bagaimana? Sukses memecahkan rekor sendiri?"

Sontak gadis yang sedang terpaku pada sebagian kecil langit biru itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian dengan riang, ia menghampiri sosok Neechan-nya yang kini sudah terbaring terlentang di lantai karena rasa lelah yang menguasai tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha. Tentu saja, Stellar! Lebih cepat tiga detik dari rekorku kemarin!" katanya, tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal, "Tapi... Hei, Stell! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali 'kan, jangan panggil aku '_Neechan_'! Kita ini kembar!"

Sang _Neechan_ yang dipanggil "Cagalli-_Neechan_" itu segera bangun dari posisinya, sehingga saat ini ia berada pada posisi duduk. Dari ekspresi wajahnya saat itu, dapat terlihat jelas bahwa sebuah panggilan "_Neechan_" dari adik kembarnya itu sedikit mempengaruhi _mood_-nya.

Tidak, Cagalli bukan seseorang yang mudah terganggu kondisi mood-nya hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini. Mungkin karena rasa lelah yang saat ini menerpa seluruh tubuhnya, kondisi _mood_-nya berubah dengan cepat.

"Tapi... Meski kita kembar, _Neechan_ 'kan memang lahir duluan..." Stellar berusaha memberikan argumennya untuk terus memanggilnya dengan panggilan "_Neechan_", meskipun alasan yang sama sudah berulang kali ia lontarkan setiap kali Cagalli memintanya untuk tidak memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Hhh... Sudahlah! Percuma aku memintamu berhenti memanggilku begitu. Kau tidak pernah mau menurut!" kata Cagalli menyerah sambil menghela napas, "Oh ya, bagaimana rencana kita siang ini? Siang ini kita jadi ke MOP - Mall of Plant, 'kan?"

"Sudah tentu jadi, _Neechan_! Kita harus ke toko buku Dominion di sana. Kita harus beli LKS - Lembar Kerja Siswa - tiap mata pelajfaran yang tidak dijual sekaligus dengan buku pelajaran di sekolah kemarin." Jawab Stellar.

Kini Stellar tengah sibuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia merapikan buku-bukunya yang berada di atas meja, kemudian memasukan dompet serta telepon genggam ke dalam tas ransel kecilnya yang berwarna biru langit. Tidak lupa ia juga memasukkan selembar surat pemberitahuan dari sekolah perihal daftar LKS yang wajib dimiliki oleh setiap siswa.

"Eh...? Besok kita memang mulai masuk, tapi... Seminggu pertama kita kita masih Masa Orientasi Siswa 'kan? Artinya masih belum ada pelajaran sama sekali 'kan?" tanya Cagalli pada Stellar.

"Hm... Memang belum ada sih, _Neechan_... Tapi 'kan jauh lebih baik kalau kita beli secepatnya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan bukunya..."

Sang adik dari dua gadis bersaudara kembar itu mulai merasa cemas. Ia khawatir _Neechan_ kembarnya itu tidak mau menemaninya pergi siang ini.

"Aduh... Aku lelah sekali, Stell... Minggu depan saja, ya?"

Cagalli mulai kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai. Ia mulai menutup kedua mata _amber_-nya yang indah itu, seolah-olah hendak tidur nyenyak di lantai saat itu juga.

"Eh?! _Neechan_! Jangan tidur di sini! Nanti masuk angin! _Neechan_ sudah janji mengantarku hari ini. Lagipula ini juga demi kepentingan _Neechan_... Tapi kalau _Neechan_ memang terlalu lelah hari ini, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa kok, pergi sendiri dengan bis."

Stellar mengambil beberapa lembar tisu di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian ia duduk di samping kanan Neechan-nya, menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang ada pada wajah Neechan-nya.

"Oh ya... Tadi aku membuat semangkuk besar es kelapa yang diberikan orang tua Auel kemarin. Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan di kulkas."

Stellar tersenyum pada _Neechan_-nya, kemudian ia beranjak bangun; hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun, tiba-tiba Cagalli menarik tangannya, menghentikannya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Eh? Ada apa, _Neechan_..? _Neechan_ tidak apa-apa?" Stellar menatap _Neechan_-nya lekat-lekat. Perasaan cemasnya kian menjadi.

Melihat adiknya cemas seperti itu, tanpa diduga-duga, tiba-tiba Cagalli menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya. Tidak lama kemudian, tawanya terdengar cukup keras di ruangan bernuansa hijau dan biru itu.

"Hahahaha... Aduh, Stell! Kau ini memang imut! Polos sekali seperti Tigy! Aku hanya bercanda! Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini orangnya konsisten, aku selalu bertindak sesuai kata-kataku," kata Cagalli sambil tersenyum usil memandang adik semata wayangnya itu.

"_Neechan_! Tadi aku itu benar-benar cemas tahu! Aku kira _Neechan_ sakit! Jahat!"

Stellar yang menjadi korban kejahilan Neechan-nya, hanya dapat mengakui kekalahannya dengan memukul-mukul pelan bahu _Neechan_-nya itu.

"Hahaha... Hentikan itu, Stell! Sakit!" kata Cagalli sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan adiknya; berusaha menghentikan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh adiknya.

"Habis... _Neechan_ selalu menggodaku sih!" kata Stellar yang kini telah menghentikan serangan balasan fisik kepada _Neechan_-nya.

"Salah sendiri, kau selalu memanggilku '_Neechan_'. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu kalau aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu. Lagipula... Dengan kepolosanmu yang super itu, kau memang mangsa empuk yang sempurna untukku."

Tawa Cagalli terdengar lagi di ruangan itu, bahkan kali ini tawanya terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ukh...! Dasar _Neechan_! Liony! Tidak ada bosan-bosannya menggodaku!"

"Ya, aku memang seekor _lion_. Aku tidak pernah segan memangsa setiap buruanku," kata Cagalli sambil mengambil pakaian ganti dari lemari pakaiannya, "Oke, aku mandi dulu ya, Tigy!"

Sebelum Cagalli meninggalkan kamar, ia kembali mengacak-acak rambut pirang adiknya.

"Dasar... Kau ini benar-benar suka bahasa Jepang, ya? Setiap hari tidak pernah absen mempelajarinya, meskipun di hari libur seperti sekarang ini. Selalu senang mendengarkan lagu Jepang."

"Iya... Seperti _Neechan_ yang sangat suka olah raga lari, seperti itulah perasaanku pada bahasa Jepang," Jawab Stellar.

"Hahaha... Kau memang luar biasa rajin, Stell. Aku kagum padamu," kata Cagalli sambil terus mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu, "Ayo, kau juga siap-siap! Kita berangkat setelah makan siang ya?"

"Iya, _Neechan_..." Jawab Stellar sambil menatap _Neechan_-nya yang kini telah meninggalkan kamar mereka.

_'Apa Neechan tahu? Akulah yang selama ini selalu mengagumimu...'_

* * *

**_-The Twin's Love-_**

* * *

**Mall of Plant**

Mall of Plant Mall terbesar di kota Plant. Mall tersebut terdiri dari 5 lantai, tiap lantai terdiri dari banyak toko yang menyediakan berbagai kebutuhan, mulai dari makanan, pakaian, alat tulis, hingga taman hiburan keluarga indoor kecil.

Mall yang terletak pada pusat kota tersebut tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung, terutama pada setiap akhir pekan. Tak terkecuali toko buku Dominion, toko buku terbesar di kota itu.

"Luna, apa masih ada perlengkapan lain yang harus kita beli?"

Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata merah pada gadis berambut pink yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Hm... Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap, Shinn. Sekarang sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke sekolah saja supaya bisa cepat mendekor aula sekolah." Kata gadis yang dipanggil "Luna" itu sambil mengambil beberapa kantong plastik berisi kertas karton dan barang-barang lainnya dari tangan pria di samping kirinya itu, "Sini, aku bantu."

"Terima kasih, Luna," kata Shinn sambil menyerahkan beberapa kantung plastik pada Luna, "Ya, kau benar. Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Rey, dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita di sekolah."

Saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar toko buku tersebut, Shinn menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar obrolan antara dua gadis yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

"Nanti _Neechan_ pasti ikut ekskul atletik cabang lari ya?"

"Tentu, Stellar! Apalagi SMA Minerva itu 'kan SMA yang catatan prestasi olah raganya bagus, terutama dalam bidang atletik dan basket."

"Hehehe... Aku yakin _Neechan_ pasti bisa berprestasi di SMA! Sama, bahkan lebih dari prestasi _Neechan_ di SMP!"

"Terima kasih, Stell! Dan aku yakin kau pasti dapat semakin mahir berbahasa Jepang dengan ikut klub bahasa Jepang di sana."

Di depan rak yang berisi buku-buku panduan mempelajari bahasa asing, terlihat dua orang gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki sosok mirip satu sama lain.

_'SMA Minerva? Satu sekolah denganku? Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berdua di sekolah. Apa mungkin mereka berdua siswa kelas satu tahun ajaran baru ini? Apa mereka kembar? Mereka berdua mirip satu sama lain, meski gadis bernama Stellar itu terlihat lebih feminim dari gadis satunya. Jujur, dia terlihat manis di mataku.'_

Tanpa ia sadari, Shinn larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia memandang kedua sosok gadis yang sedang mengobrol asyik itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sepertinya sekolah kita kedatangan dua siswa baru yang bersemangat, ya?"

Pertanyaan dari Luna itu berhasil membuat Shinn tersadar kembali dari lamunannya.

"Hahaha. Iya, Luna. Semoga anak-anak kelas satu maupun siswa-siswa pindahan tahun ajaran baru ini banyak yang bersemangat seperti mereka, ya."

Shinn tersenyum pada Luna. Dengan tangan kanannya ia menggenggam tangan kiri Luna, lalu mereka bersama-sama melanjutkan melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan toko buku itu.

* * *

**_-Chapter: 0-_**

* * *

"Ayo lihat daftar buku yang kita perlukan... LKS bahasa Indonesia, bahasa Inggris, Matematika, Biologi, Fisika, Geografi, Ekonomi, Sejarah. Apa semuanya sudah kau ambil, Stell?" tanya Cagalli pada adiknya sambil membaca daftar LKS yang mereka perlukan.

"Sudah, _Neechan_. Selain itu, aku menemukan buku kumpulan soal bahasa Jepang N5! Senangnya!" jawab adiknya dengan riang.

"Dasar Stellar! Sepertinya otakmu itu isinya bahasa Jepang semua, ya? Biasanya anak SMA akan senang begitu kalau menemukan komik volume terbaru yang disukai, bukan buku pelajaran! Apalagi buku pelajaran bahasa asing!"

Saat Cagalli mengacak-acak rambut adiknya; mulai menggoda adik semata wayangnya itu, lirik sebuah lagu berbahasa Inggris yang sedang diputar pada toko buku tersebut berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You oughta know by now how much I love you_

_The world may change my whole life through_

_But nothing's gonna change my love for you **[2]**_

_'Nothing's gonna change my love for you - tidak ada yang bisa mengubah cintaku padamu... Perasaan... Cinta? Apa ada laki-laki yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan itu? Membuatku tetap mencintainya meski dunia mengubah seluruh hidupku? Selama ini semua terasa biasa saja - setiap kali menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku yang mayoritas laki-laki...'_

"Ukh... _Neechan_! Hentikan! Jangan acak-ngacak rambutku di tempat umum, dong! Malu dilihat orang!" protes Stellar.

Ketika ia bersiap menerima serangan godaan lanjutan dari _Neechan_-nya, Stellar heran ketika ia merasakan tangan kanan _Neechan_-nya berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Um... _Neechan_?" Stellar menepuk pelan bahu _Neechan_-nya yang ia dapati sedang mematung dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Ah, eh? Duh, Stell! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja!" kata Cagalli terkejut, "Buku-buku yang kita perlukan sudah kita temukan semua kan? Sekarang ayo kita ke kasir?"

Dapat terlihat antrean yang cukup panjang, sesampainya mereka di depan meja kasir. Namun karena kasir tersebut mampu memproses transaksi pembayaran dengan cekatan, tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama hingga giliran mereka berdua tiba.

"Ah, maaf..."

Seorang gadis yang baru saja menyelesaikan transaksi pembayarannya tidak sengaja menyinggung bahu Cagalli, saat ia hendak meninggalkan meja kasir.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Cagalli sambil tersenyum pada gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu.

"Kakak_,_ ini kertas Kakak jatuh," Stellar mengambil selembar kertas yang terjatuh di dekatnya. Selama mengantre, Stellar sempat memperhatikan orang yang mengantre di depannya itu. Kertas tersebut selalu berada di dalam genggaman gadis itu.

"Surat ini... Maaf, tapi apa kau juga siswa kelas satu SMA Minerva tahun ajaran baru ini?"

Saat hendak menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada pemiliknya, Stellar menyadari bahwa kertas tersebut berisi informasi serupa dengan kertas yang juga ia miliki. Surat pemberitahuan dari pihak sekolah mengenai daftar LKS yang wajib dimiliki oleh setiap murid kelas satu.

"Ah, kalian juga ke sini untuk beli LKS yang diminta ya? Kebetulan sekali! Kenalkan, namaku Miriallia Haww."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian bergiliran menjabat tangan dengan kedua gadis bersaudara kembar itu.

"Salam kenal, aku Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Aku adik kembarnya, Stellar Loussier Athha. Salam kenal."

"Senangnya! Kalian berdua teman pertamaku di kota ini, aku baru pindah ke sini kemarin. Aku-"

"Miri... Kau sudah selesai membeli semua keperluan sekolahmu?"

Gadis yang baru saja dikenal oleh Cagalli dan Stellar tersebut nampak sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan mereka berdua. Namun saat ia hendak melanjutkan perkenalan mereka, seorang wanita memanggil gadis itu dari depan pintu masuk toko buku itu. Wanita tersebut memiliki penampilan luar mirip dengan gadis itu.

"Maaf, ternyata Ibuku sudah selesai belanja. Sepertinya kita harus menunda obrolan ini sampai besok. Sampai ketemu di sekolah besok! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Cagalli, Stellar!"

Miri berjalan ke arah pintu keluar toko buku itu, menuju ke tempat Ibunya berada. Ia berjalan sambil menatap ke arah kedua saudara kembar itu, sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Cagalli dan Stellar membalas lambaian gadis itu sambil tersenyum menatap kepergiannya, hingga wanita yang bekerja sebagai kasir di sana memanggil mereka. Kasir tersebut mengingatkan mereka bahwa sekarang merupakan giliran mereka. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mengantre di depan meja kasir tersebut kecuali mereka berdua. Beberapa orang yang mengantre di belakang mereka sebelumnya ternyata telah selesai melakukan proses pembayaran, melewati giliran mereka berdua saat mereka berkenalan dengan Miri. Menyadari hal itu, mereka berdua dengan tergesa-gesa kembali menuju meja kasir dan melakukan transaksi pembayaran.

* * *

**_-Love Storm-_**

* * *

**Aula SMA Minerva**

Meskipun saat ini adalah hari Minggu, dapat terlihat ada beberapa siswa yang sedang melakukan suatu aktivitas di dalam sana. Kedelapan siswa tersebut merupakan anggota OSIS SMA Minerva. Saat ini mereka semua sedang sibuk mendekor aula sekolah mereka yang akan digunakan dalam proses MOS besok.

"Kira...! Ini, aku bawakan bekal makanan untukmu! Spesial buatanku lho! Kau pasti lelah dan lapar karena sejak pagi terus bekerja keras."

Seorang gadis berambut merah mendekati seorang pria berambut cokelat yang sedang sibuk mengarahkan teman-temannya menata dekorasi aula panggung. Sebuah tas kecil berisi tempat bekal makanan berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dijinjing olehnya.

"Fllay?!" remaja pria bernama Kira itu kaget, melihat kemunculan gadis berambut merah tersebut di hadapannya. Gadis itu langsung merangkul tangan Kira saat ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Hei, Kau! Sudah kubilang, hanya anggota OSIS saja yang boleh masuk ke sini!"

"Dan aku juga sudah bilang padamu, Yzak! Aku punya hak mengikuti setiap kegiatan OSIS yang diadakan di sekolah ini! Aku ini pacar Kira Yamato! Ketua kalian! Ketua OSIS SMA Minerva!"

"Kau-"

Sontak semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka, sejak kedua insan tersebut mulai beradu mulut satu sama lain. Suara mereka berdua cukup keras sehingga mampu menjadi pusat perhatian, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di sana.

"Sudah-sudah! Hentikan kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar!" Kira segera melerai mereka berdua sebelum perdebatan mereka menjadi semakin sengit.

"Tapi, Ketua! Dia selalu seenaknya begini meski sudah kita peringatkan berkali-kali! Dia tidak akan pernah jera kalau kita tidak mengambil tindakan keras padanya!"

Yzak menatap tajam gadis itu dengan penuh emosi.

"Tenanglah, Yzak. Soal Fllay, biar aku yang mengurusnya," Kira berusaha menenangkan Yzak, menahannya agar tidak semakin terpancing emosi dan menyerang Fllay.

"Yzak! Tahan emosimu! Apa kau tidak malu bertengkar dengan seorang perempuan?"

Seorang remaja pria berambut biru langit malam datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Ia menepuk bahu Yzak, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Athrun!" Yzak menepis tangan yang saat ini berada pada bahunya itu lalu meninggalkan tempat itu, "Tapi tolong, lakukan sesuatu pada perempuan ini! Dia datang ke sini hanya untuk mengacau! Lagipula alasannya itu konyol! Faktanya, saat ini dia bukan lagi keka-."

"Sudahlah... Seperti kata Kira tadi, masalah Fllay kita serahkan saja padanya," Athrun memotong perkataan Yzak sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikannya, "Selama ini dia berhasil menghadapinya."

Athrun merangkul bahu Yzak, menuntunnya meninggalkan Kira dan Fllay; memberi kesempatan bagi Kira untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Fllay.

"Semuanya, aku tinggal sebentar, ya? Kalian lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian sekarang." Kira memberikan intruksi kepada semua anggota OSIS, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Fllay, menuntunnya meninggalkan aula sekolah.

"Fllay, sudah berulang kali kukatan padamu... Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak saat itu," kata Kira dingin, sesampainya di depan pintu masuk aula. Ia berbicara pada Fllay dengan tatapan sedingin nada bicaranya.

"Kira... Tapi aku... Aku.. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan dia! Yang aku inginkan hanyalah dirimu, Kira!" Fllay merangkul lengan kanan Kira yang telah berbalik badan dan hendak kembali memasuki aula sekolah; mencegahnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Fllay, sekali lagi kukatakan, semuanya sudah berakhir. Maaf, aku harus segera kembali ke aula. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Kira melepaskan tangan Fllay yang memegang lenganya, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam aula.

"Kira... Lihat saja... Aku pasti bisa membuatmu kembali padaku. Kau hanyalah milikku," Janji Fllay pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap kepergian mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sementara itu di dalam aula, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang merangkai dekorasi bunga di sekitar panggung.

"_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you..._"**_ [3]_**

Ia mengerjakan tugasnya itu dengan perasaan riang. Dapat terdengar lantunan sebuah lagu indah dari bibir merahnya.

"Hhh... Syukurlah..."

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Yzak dan membuatnya kembali fokus bekerja, Athrun kembali ke panggung yang berada pada aula itu. Ia kembali mengerjakan tata suara pada panggung tersebut.

"_Ara...?_ Ada apa, Athrun? Sepertinya kau sangat lelah..."

Gadis yang sedang mendekorasi bunga itu menghentikan nyanyiannya, kemudian mendekati Athrun.

"Apa tadi kau tidak melihatnya, Lacus? Seperti biasa, Fllay datang kemari menghampiri Kira dan Yzak mulai termakan emosi karena kehadiran Fllay mengganggu konsentrasi Kira mengkoordinir anggota OSIS yang sedang mendekorasi aula ini," jelas Athrun yang segera mengehla nafas setelah selesai menjelaskan semuanya.

"_Ara_... Begitu ya? Mungkin tadi aku sedang ke kamar kecil, jadi aku tidak tahu. Pasti melelahkan ya, melerai pertengkaran antara mereka berdua? Syukurlah kau bisa menenangkan Yzak. Terima kasih, Athrun," kata Lacus sambil menepuk pelan bahu kanan Athrun dengan maksud menyemangatinya.

"Hahaha.. Terima kasih, Lacus."

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar sebuah siulan seraya seorang remaja pria berambut pirang dan berkulit gelap datang menghampiri Athrun dengan membawa sebuah ember yang berisi beberapa jenis bunga segar.

"Hahaha... Jadi cowok tampan, keren, dan terkenal ternyata tidak selalu menyenangkan, ya..." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, remaja pria itu menyerahkan ember tersebut kepada Lacus.

"Dearka..." Athrun menatap sosok remaja pria yang baru saja menghampiri dirinya dan Lacus.

"Hahaha. Tapi kau, Kira, dan Shinn - trio cowok ganteng OSIS SMA Minerva tahun ini - memang enak, ya... Tanpa harus mengejar, cewek-cewek datang sendiri menghampiri kalian seperti semut... Andai aku ini seberuntung dirimu, Athrun..." Kata Dearka, murung karena selama ini usahanya mengejar siswi-siswi yang ia sukai selalu berujung kegagalan.

"Hahahaha... Bersabarlah, Dearka. Orang-orang bilang kalau memang sudah jodoh tidak akan lari ke mana-mana. Yang penting tetap berusaha saja, " kata Athrun, tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, bermaksud menyemangatinya.

"Hahaha... Kalau itu sih, kau tak perlu memberitahuku lagi, Athrun! Aku akan terus berusaha! Apalagi besok akan datang banyak siswi-siswi muda baru di sini..." Kata Dearka kegirangan, "Entah kenapa aku punya firasat di tahun ajaran baru ini, peruntungan cinta kita akan baik! Siapa tahu kau juga bisa mendapatkan gadis pengisi ruang di hatimu, Zala!"

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti. Apa ada seseorang yang bisa melakukannya. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang bisa. Lagipula... Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk mencarinya," kata Athrun dingin.

"Tidak pernah ada yang tahu kapan datangnya cinta, Zala! Selain itu, yang namanya cinta itu selalu di luar logika. Kau tidak bisa menolak atau memilih orang macan apa yang akan membuatmu merasakan perasaan itu."

"Dearka, kalau kau punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai, kenapa kau tidak membantuku, hah?!" Teriak Yzak yang sedang menggunting kertas karton dengan berbagai warna menjadi bentuk huruf-huruf.

"Iya, iya... Aku segera ke sana!" Orang yang dipanggil segera pergi ke tempat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Cinta, ya...?" Athrun menggumakan tema yang sedang ada di pikirannya saat itu, entah pada siapa.

Gadis cantik yang berada di dekatnya hanya bisa memandangnya cemas sambil memanggil namanya di dalam hati.

_'Athrun..._

* * *

**_-By: Sakura Yuri-_**

* * *

"Makan malam telah siap!"

Dari arah dapur Stellar membawa satu panci ukuran sedang ke arah ruang makan, kemudian meletakannya di tengah-tengah meja makan.

"Wow... Jadi menu makan malam kita hari ini sup jagung dan kepiting ya, Stell! Makanan kesukaan Ayah," kata Cagalli bersemangat saat ia melihat isi dari panci tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Stellar..." Kata Ayah kedua saudara kembar itu tersenyum.

"Ah, biar kuambilkan sup jagungnya untuk kalian!" dengan riang Cagalli mengambilkan semangkuk sup jagung untuk ayahnya, adiknya, baru kemudian untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, _Neechan_," kata Stellar sambil menerima semangkuk sup jagung dari _Neechan_-nya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Cagalli. Hm... Sup jagung ini rasanya enak sekali. Anak Ayah yang satu ini memang jago masak seperti ibunya!" kata Ayah dari kedua gadis itu, setelah ia mencicipi sup jagung yang diberikan oleh putri sulungnya itu.

"Um... Terima kasih, Ayah," kata Stellar malu, "Aku sengaja masak sup jagung kesukaan Ayah. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada Ayah karena sudah membesarkanku dan _Neechan_ seorang diri sampai saat ini."

"Iya, Ayah. Terima kasih. Karena sudah mendidik kami berdua. Bapak Uzumi Nala Athha memang seorang Ayah yang terbaik di dunia!"

Cagalli dan Stellar secara bersamaan bangun dari kursinya, kemudian ia memeluk satu-satunya orang tua mereka yang masih ada di dunia ini.

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja, Cagalli... Justru Ayah yang merasa sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena dikaruniai putri-putri yang cantik dan baik budi pekertinya seperti kalian. Ayah merasa bangga memiliki kalian berdua. Dan Ibu kalian yang saat ini berada di Surga juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ayah..." Uzumi memeluk kedua putrinya, kemudian mengusap-usap rambut keemasan yang dimiliki mereka dengan lembut.

"Ayah... Kami janji! Kami akan selalu berusaha jadi anak yang bisa Ayah banggakan!" kata Cagalli sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ayah, mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti _Neechan_, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha sebisaku!" kata Stellar yang turut mengeratkan pelukan pada Ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu kalian katakan pun, Ayah tahu dan percaya kalau kalian selalu melakukannya. Ayah merasa sangat senang melihat kalian berdua tumbuh jadi gadis yang dewasa dan baik hati. Tapi..." Tiba-tiba senyuman pada wajah Uzumi menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Tapi apa, Ayah...?" tanya Cagalli cemas.

"Ayah belum bisa tenang... Sebelum kalian menemukan pria yang bisa ayah percaya untuk menjaga kalian," jelas Uzumi sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**_-Cagalli & Stellar-_**

* * *

Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam, seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata _amber_ sedang termangu di depan jendela kamarnya, dengan dagu bertopang pada tangan kanannya.

_'Kata-kata Ayah tadi... Menemukan seorang pria untuk menjagaku, ya? Tapi... Apa mungkin aku akan menemukannya? Dengan sikap tomboyku ini... Aku tidak pernah merasa ada perasaan khusus saat menghabiskan waktu bersama semua teman laki-lakiku...'_

Gadis itu terus larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, seraya ia melihat keindahan langit malam yang saat itu dihiasi dengan bulan purnama.

"_Neechan_...? _Neechan_ belum tidur...?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari adik kembarnya itu membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata, menghentikannya larut lebih dalam pada perasaan serta pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, Stellar. Kau mengagetkanku saja! Iya, aku masih belum mengantuk..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Um... Ada yang sedang _Neechan_ pikirkan?" tanya adiknya cemas, "Ayo cerita! Ada apa? Biasanya kan _Neechan_ selalu tidur lebih cepat dariku..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Stell! Bukan hal penting, kok!" jawab Cagalli sewajar mungkin, berusaha agar tidak ketahuan oleh adiknya bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"_Neechan_!" seru Stellar kesal sambil mencubit pipi kanan _Neechan_-nya.

"Aduh! Sakit, Stell! Kau ini! Kenapa sih, tiba-tiba mencubit pipiku?!" Cagalli terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh adik semata wayangnya itu. Karena sifat tak mau kalahnya itu, ia membalas adiknya dengan tindakan serupa.

"Aduh! Aku 'kan tadi mencubit pipi _Neechan_ pelan! Tidak sekeras ini! Huh! Dasar curang!" kata Stellar kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah setelah dicubit oleh _Neechan_-nya itu, "_Neechan_ selalu begitu, tidak pernah mau cerita masalah apa yang sedang _Neechan_ risaukan... Padahal, waktu itu kita sudah janji tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita..."

"Hahahaha... Iya, iya, maaf. Kalau kau bicara begitu, aku jadi tidak tega. Oke, aku cerita."

Akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang membuatnya termangu malam-malam begini.

"Aku cemas, Stell. Aku kepikiran kata-kata Ayah tadi. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku ini tomboy, mayoritas temanku laki-laki. Tapi... Aku selalu merasa biasa saja bersama mereka. Tidak pernah ada perasaan khusus atau spesial. Sama seperti saat aku menghabiskna waktuku beraama teman-teman perempuanku. Apa aku... Bisa menemukan laki-laki yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan spesial itu...?" cerita Cagalli dengan nada sedih.

"Jadi... Itu yang membuat _Neechan_ terjaga sampai selarut malam ini? Hahahaha..." Tanpa Cagalli duga, adiknya tertawa setelah ia menceritakan secara rinci apa yang ia rasakan. Hal itu membuat Cagalli sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini! Aku galau begini malah kau tertawakan! Ah, sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku tidak cerita." Kata Cagalli menyesal.

"Hahahaha... Aduh, maaf _Neechan_... Aku tidak menganggap itu konyol. Aku lupa, _Neechan_ tomboy. _Neechan_ tidak pernah perduli tentang sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya..." Stellar berusaha menenangkan _Neechan_-nya agar tidak kesal padanya, "_Neechan_ bukannya tidak bisa merasakan perasaan itu, tapi belum merasakannya. _Neechan_ memang belum menemukan orang yang bisa menarik perhatian _Neechan_, membuat _Neechan_ menyukainya."

Stellar mengusap-usap punggung _Neechan_-nya lembut, berusaha menenangkannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Semua orang pasti bisa merasakan perasaan cinta, _Neechan_. Tapi, perasaan itu tidak dapat muncul begitu saja pada setiap lawan jenis. Perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, saat entah kenapa _Neechan_ menjadi selalu memikirkan laki-laki itu, memperhatikannya, juga berharap ia merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga belum pernah merasakannya, _Neechan_."

"Hm... Begitu ya... Jadi selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakannya hanya karena aku belum menemukan orang yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti itu... Lalu kapan ya, kita bisa menemukan mereka, Stell?"

Sejenak setelah Cagalli mengajukan pertanyaan itu, ada sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat pada jendela kamar mereka. Melihat hal itu, Stellar cepat-cepat melipat tangan dan memejamkan mata, memanjatkan suatu permohonan. Tidak mau ketinggalan lebih lama lagi, Cagalli juga cepat-cepat melakukan hal yang sama dengan adiknya.

"Stellar, apa yang kau minta?" tanya Cagalli setelah selesai memanjatkan sebaris kalimat permohonannya.

"_Neechan_ sendiri?" balas Stellar.

"Firasatku bilang, kita punya permohonan yang sama. Stell. Bagaimana kalau kita katakan sama-sama?" tantang Cagalli.

"Baiklah, satu... Dua... Tiga! Ucapkan!" Seru Stellar.

"Semoga kita berdua bisa segera menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk mendampingi hidup kita!" seru mereka bersamaan.

_**-To be **__**continued-**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Neechan: Kakak perempuan dalam bahasa Jepang.**_

_**[1] Lagu Ai no Uta by GreeeN yang diterjemahan ke dalam bahasa Inggris.**_

_**[2] Lagu Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You by Westlife**_

_**[3] Lagi Shizukana Yoru Ni by Rie Tanaka yang diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris.**_

* * *

_Chapter 0: "Love Storm" ini merupakan chapter prologue untuk fic "The Twin's Love"_

_Maaf jika sama sekali belum ada adegan romantisnya._

_Kami akan merasa sangat senang jika readers tidak sungkan untuk memberikan saran atau opini kalian terhadap chapter pertama ini._

_Terima kasih sudah membaca fic kami ini._

_**-SakuraYuri-87-**_


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

Yay~! Akhirnya aku bisa update juga!

Sebelumnya Yuri bener-bener minta maaf karena baru bisa update dua bulan setelah chapter pertama di-publish...

Chapter pertama ini sebenarnya sudah mulai Yuri tulis tidak lama setelah chapter 0 dipublish. Namun, karena kesibukan Yuri bertambah dan ada satu hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Yuri, Yuri jadi bener-bener ga mood dan ga ada waktu untuk nulis.

Tapi berkat semangat dari Sakura dan para reader yang sudah bersedia membaca, me-review, memfavoritkan, serta mem-follow fic ini, akhirnya Yuri bisa bangkit dan mulai menulis lagi. Yuri sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian semua.*hug*

Hehehe... Yuri sengaja berusaha update tepat pada hari ini karena hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya Athrun Zala. (Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Athrun... Yuri banyak memunculkanmu di chapter ini sebagai kado ulang tahunmu.)

* * *

**Reply:**

**Nemui Neko-chan:**

Re-really? Ah... Maybe you just mistaking us to be someone that you knew... *sweat dropped*

Makasih ya sudah membaca fic ini, Yuri masih harus banyak belajar dari Sakura tentang cara menulis yang baik. Chapter 0 bisa menjadi jauh lebih baik setelah diperbaiki oleh Sakura.

Hahaha... Romance-nya? AsuCaga dan ShinnStellar? Sippp... Yuri belum tahu sih, cerita ini ke depannya akan seperti apa, tapi Yuri akan tampung saran dari Nemui Neko-chan. Makasih banyak, ya...

**Asuka Mayu:**

Hehehe... Makasih, ya, sudah menyukai ide kami. Iya, kami akan berusaha meneruskan cerita ini hingga akhir!

**Aeni hibiki:**

Salam kenal juga. Hehehe, kami senang aeni-san menyukai fic pertama kami. Terima kasih ya atas semangatnya! Kami akan berusaha!

**dhyetaX1999:**

Hehehe... Iya, dhyetha-san benar. Kelemahan Yuri memang ada di sana. Tata bahasa Yuri terlalu kaku. Masih harus banyak belajar dari para senpai yang ada di sini. Dan kebetulan, Yuri merupakan salah satu fans fic Leggi Alba-nya Nemui Neko-chan. Iya... Untuk sementara ini Shinn dan Luna memang kelas 2; Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, dan Yzak kelas 3. Maaf jika Yuri kurang menjelaskannya di awal, mungkin di chapter-chapter berikutnya Yuri akan membahas dengan jelas mengenai hal ini. Terima kasih, ya, semangat dan sarannya!

**Popcaga:**

Terima kasih ya... Hahaha... Saingan Cagalli Lacus?

**October Lynx:**

Nice to meet you too, Toby-san! (Can I call you that?)

Thanks for loving our first fic!

Maaf ya Yuri lama sekali baru bisa update. Yuri akan berusaha untuk bisa update lebih cepat!

* * *

Saat itu pukul setengah empat pagi, langit terlihat cukup gelap dan matahari masih belum memulai rutinitas hariannya menyinari bumi.

Suasana hening masih menyelimuti seluruh kota Plant. Sebagian besar penduduk kota itu tengah sibuk di tempat tinggalnya masing-masing, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan segala aktivitas harian mereka.

_"Beep... Beep... Beep..."_

Sebuah ponsel pintar putih berbunyi berkali-kali, memecah keheningan pada salah satu rumah di pagi hari itu. Layar pada _smart phone _tersebut menyala, menunjukan adanya 5 pesan baru _BlackBerry Messenger._

"Kring..."

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, ponsel tersebut kembali berbunyi. Kali ini ia berbunyi untuk membangunkan sosok remaja pria pemilik dirinya, memintanya agar segera terjaga dan mempersiapkan diri memulai segala aktivitas hariannya.

Mendengar bunyi beruntun yang cukup keras dari samping kiri bantalnya, sang pemilik _smart phone_ tersebut mulai terjaga dari tidur lelapnya.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, ia menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk meraba-raba daerah sumber bunyi itu berasal. Setelah berhasil menggenggam benda yang menjadi sumber bunyi tersebut, ia mulai membuka kedua mata indahnya yang berwarna ungu dan segera mematikan bunyi alarm yang sejak tadi mengalun.

_'Hari ini hari pertama MOS tahun ajaran baru. Selama seminggu ini aku harus berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah untuk briefing singkat program acara dengan anggota lainnya.'_

Remaja pria tersebut bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia duduk bersila di atas kasur dengan ponsel berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

_'Lima BBM masuk? Sepagi ini? Siapa...?' _tanya pemuda itu dalam hati.

Dengan cekatan ia membuka aplikasi _BlackBerry Messenger _yang ada pada ponselnya dan membaca lima pesan baru yang ternyata dikirim oleh satu orang yang sama - _Red Beauty Princess_.

_Selamat pagi, Kira!_

_Apa kamu sudah bangun tidur, Sayang?_

_Hari ini aku akan memasak chicken cordon bleu dengan french fries kesukaanmu._

_I will always love you, Honey..._

_Sampai bertemu di sekolah!_

Setelah selesai membaca kelima pesan itu, Kira menghela napas panjang. Dengan ponsel masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya, ia berjalan ke arah jendela yang terletak di samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Sejuk dan dinginnya udara pagi dapat ia rasakan, segera setelah ia membuka jendela kamarnya.

_'Fllay...'_

Kira menyebut nama pengirim lima pesan itu di dalam hatinya, seraya kedua mata ungunya menikmati keindahan langit yang tersaji di depannya.

_'Kenapa kamu tega membohongiku?'_

_'Kenapa kamu tega melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, dia yang sangat menyanyangimu. Bahkan mungkin... Jauh sebelum aku?'_

Seluruh kenangan saat mereka bersama terlintas di dalam benaknya, segera setelah ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

_'Andai saja ia bersikap jujur sejak awal padaku...'_

_"Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings..."_** [1]**

Lamunan Kira terhenti, saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan tersebut, setelah ia membaca sebuah nama pada layar ponselnya.

"_Halo. Pagi, Kira. Kamu sudah bangun?_" tanya si penelepon pada Kira.

"Pagi, Athrun. Ya, aku sudah bangun. Ada apa? Ada hal yang perlu kau bicarakan di luar _briefing_ jam enam nanti?" jawab Kira pada Athrun, nama yang tertera pada ponselnya tersebut.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mem-_booking_-mu saja sebelum keduluan orang lain. Hahahaha," Athrun tertawa lalu melanjutkan, "Nanti sore sepulang sekolah, kau ada waktu?"

"Hahaha... Athrun! Aku kira ada apa kau meneleponku sepagi ini. Hari ini aku senggang. Ada apa?"

"_Komputerku sepertinya bermasalah lagi, Kira. Bisa kau memeriksanya? Kau tahu sendiri... Sejak aku tahu darimu kalau toko komputer itu menipuku, aku sudah tidak bisa percaya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau dalam urusan ini._" Athrun tertawa kecil setelah ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak alasan begitu! Bilang saja kau memintaku melakukannya karena kau tidak ingin keluar biaya sepeser pun," goda Kira, "Kalau begitu, aku juga minta bantuanmu, Athrun. Biasa, motorku-."

"_Kalau soal itu tenang saja, Kira. Aku akan mengurusnya. Paling-paling hanya masalah klasik motor yang sudah berumur,_" potong Athrun cepat karena ia sudah mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan sahabatnya itu, "_Oke, biar kutebak... Kau pasti berencana pergi dan pulang sekolah dengan bis 'kan? Kau ini! Seperti dengan orang asing saja! Padahal kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Apa susahnya sih minta bantuanku? Itu gunanya sahabat 'kan?_"

"Hahaha._ You know me so well, _Athrun. _Ok. Thanks, _Athrun_. I really appreciated that,_" kata Kira dengan senyuman tipis mengembang dari bibirnya, "Ngomong-ngomong... Kurasa sebaiknya kita sudahi saja obrolan ini, sebelum kita berdua terlambat datang ke kegiatan yang kita buat sendiri..."

"_Hahahaha... Kau benar, Kira. Tidak lucu juga kalau Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS terlambat datang briefing karena ngobrol ria via telpon pagi-pagi begini. Oke, aku jemput kau jam setengah enam nanti. Sampai jumpa, Kira._"

Setelah Athrun mengakhiri obrolan mereka, Kira bangun dari kasurnya, mengambil handuk dari jemuran handuk kecil yang ada di teras kamarnya, kemudian meletakan ponsel di atas meja belajarnya. Untuk sejenak ia memperhatikan salah satu foto yang dipajang di atas meja tersebut. Foto dua anak laki-laki berusia kira-kira tujuh tahun yang saling merangkul bahu satu sama lain. Salah satu anak pada foto tersebut berambut biru dan memakai topi berwarna hijau, sementara yang lainnya berambut cokelat dengan sebuah robot burung berwarna hijau berdiri pada tangan kirinya. Ya, itu adalah foto dirinya dan Athrun. Mereka sudah bersahabat lama sejak mereka masih kecil.

_'Punya sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingku memang salah satu hal yang paling kusyukuri dalam hidupku. Tidak akan kubiarkan apa pun mengganggu persahabatan kita ini.'_

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

**-The Twin's Love-**

* * *

"Ini yang terakhir dan... Selesai!"

Seorang wanita berambut _navy blue _terlihat sedang sibuk menata kue nastar pada sebuah toples kecil. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah meja dengan banyak toples serupa di atasnya, namun toples-toples tersebut sudah terisi penuh dan telah diperindah tampilannya dengan pita berwarna-warni. Setelah toples tersebut telah terisi penuh, ia menutup toples tersebut dan mulai menghias toples tersebut dengan pita berwarna merah.

Sebuah lagu barat klasik ia lantunkan, seraya ia melakukan kegiatannya tersebut.

Di ruang makan yang letaknya dekat dengan dapur, Athrun sedang menyantap sebuah _sandwich _sebagai sarapannya. Sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang pada bibirnya, saat ia mendengar sebuah lantunan lagu tersebut.

"Athrun..."

Pada saat ia meneguk susu coklat yang tersisa pada gelasnya, wanita yang berada di dapur itu memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Bu?"

Dengan sebuah piring beserta sebuah gelas kosong pada masing-masing tangannya, Athrun pergi menuju dapur dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Tolong berikan kue ini pada Kira," kata Ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Bu," jawab Athrun sambil mencuci piring dan gelas yang ia gunakan pada saat sarapan, "Kebetulan pagi ini aku akan pergi ke rumahnya. Motor Kira sedang bermasalah, jadi aku akan menjemput dan mengantar Kira sekolah pulang pergi."

"Ibu senang melihat keakraban kalian. Tolong sampaikan salam dari ibu untuk Haruma dan Caridad ya!"

"Iya, aku akan menyampaikannya. Akan kukatakan kalau Bibi Caridad dan Paman Haruma mendapatkan salam dari Lenore Zala, isetri dari Patrick Zala dan ibu dari Athrun Zala," goda Athrun.

"Hei, hei...! Tidak perlu selengkap itu kan!" dengan gemas, Lenore mencubit pipi kiri putra satu-satunya itu, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dasar kau ini...! Ibumu sendiri kau goda, hah?!"

"Aduh...! Sakit, Bu! Aku 'kan hanya bercanda!" kata Athrun sambil mengusap-usap pipi kirinya, pura-pura kesakitan.

"Salahkan dirimu yang menggoda ibumu sendiri!" kata Lenore, pura-pura marah.

"Hahaha... Iya, maaf... Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Bu..." Kata Athrun sambil tertawa.

"Dasar anak ini... Menurun dari siapa, sih? Ibu dan ayahmu tidak ada yang suka menggoda seperti itu." Lenore tersenyum sambil memegang kedua pipi putranya.

_'Aku sangat senang melihat senyuman di wajahmu, Ibu.'_

Sebuah senyuman turut mengembang pada bibir Athrun, saat ia melihat ibunya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Ayah masih belum pulang, Bu?" tanya Athrun cemas.

Senyuman di wajah Lenore menghilang, saat ia mendengar sebuah pertanyaan sederhana dari puteranya.

"Pekerjaan ayahmu masih belum selesai. Saat ini ia masih berada di ORB," jawab Lenore sambil berusaha mengembangkan senyumannya, "Kemarin ayahmu telepon, mungkin Sabtu ini ia bisa pulang kemari."

"Aku harap Ayah masih ingat kalau ia mempunyai seorang isteri dan seorang anak di sini," kata Athrun dingin.

"Athrun... Kamu tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Ayahmu hanya terpaksa melakukannya. Ayahmu bekerja mencari nafkah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga kita."

Lenore memegang kedua pundak Athrun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa susahnya ayah coba mencari pekerjaan-."

"Athrun... Mencari pekerjaan yang cocok dan nyaman bagi kita itu tidaklah semudah membalikan telapak tangan."

Lenore segera memotong pekartaan Athrun, berusaha menenangkannya, sebelum emosi putranya makin menjadi.

"Tapi Bu-."

"Athrun, sekarang sudah hampir jam lima. Hari ini kamu harus menjemput Kira. Selain itu, bukankah tadi kamu bilang ada _briefing _jam enam nanti?"

"Ibu..." Athrun menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ibunya memilih untuk diam dan bertahan di saat ayahnya jarang berada di rumah, jarang mendampinginya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat ya, Bu," kata Athrun sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang terletak di salah satu kursi.

"Oke, selamat jalan, Athrun. Hati-hati di jalan."

Lenore mengantar puteranya berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya, tempat di mana sebuah motor Honda CBR merah berada.

"Oh ya, Bu... Jangan menerima pesanan kue terlalu bamyak. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Athrun mengenakan helm berwarna senada dengan motornya dan mengendarai motornya meninggalkan rumah kediaman Zala.

_'Tuhan, terima kasih karena Engkau telah menjadikan Athrun sebagai puteraku...'_ Kata Lenore dalam hati sambil memandang kepergian puteranya.

* * *

**-By SakuraYuri87-**

* * *

_'Ayah, apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku dan ibu? Apa kami selalu ada dalam benakmu meski kau berada jauh dari kami?'_

Athrun memacu laju kendaraannya dengan semakin kencang seraya ayahnya semakin berhasil memenuhi seluruh pikirannya.

_'Mungkin ayah mampu memenuhi kebutuhan kami lebih dari cukup, tapi-.'_

Lamunan Athrun terhenti saat tetesan air mulai jatuh dari langit dan membasahi dirinya.

_'Gawat, hujan! Aku harap hujan ini segera berhenti atau tidak bertambah lebat. Setidaknya sampai aku sudah menjemput Kira dan tiba di sekolah.'_

Ia segera menghentikan motornya di tepi jalan, membuka bagasi motornya, lalu mengambil jas hujan dan mengenakannya.

"Awas!"

Saat Athrun hendak kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan wanita dari perempatan jalan yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran dan cemas akan apa yang terjadi di sana, Athrun bergegas menuju ke tempat di mana suara teriakan itu berasal.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang terbaring di sisi jalan. Di samping kirinya terlihat seorang pengendara sepeda motor yang turun dari kendaraannya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

_'Tabrakan?!'_

Dengan perasaan cemas Athrun menghentikan motornya di tepian, lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Gadis itu harus segera dibawa ke-."

"_Miauw... Miauw..._"

Saat Athrun hendak menawarkan bantuan kepada pengendara motor itu, terlihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan gadis yang sedang terbaring di hadapannya.

_'Suara... Kucing?'_

"Bapak ini! Aku tahu sekarang sedang hujan, tapi itu bukan berarti Bapak boleh melaju seenaknya supaya tidak kebasahan!"

Tak disangka, gadis yang Athrun kira sebagai korban tabrakan motor itu dapat bangun dari posisinya. Dengan seekor anak kucing dalam pelukannya, gadis itu memarahi pemuda pengendara motor itu.

"Hampir saja anak kucing ini celaka karena kecerobohan Bapak. Bagaimana kalau kucing ini manusia? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya dan ikut tertabrak?"

"Ma-maafkan saya... Mari saya bawa Anda ke rumah sakit! Anda pasti terluka saat menyelamatkan anak kucing itu."

Dari raut wajah bapak itu, terlihat jelas kalau ia panik dan menyesali kesalahannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting tidak ada yang terluka karena kejadian ini dan Bapak sudah menyadari kesalahan Bapak."

Gadis itu tersenyum kepada pemuda itu sambil mengusap-usap bulu seekor anak kucing berbulu hitam putih yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Anak kucing tersebut terus bersuara "Miauw... miauw..." sambil menatap gadis yang memeluknya, seolah-olah hendak mengucapkan rasa terima kasih karena telah menolongnya.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya..."

Pengendara motor tersebut kembali meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badannya pada gadis itu.

"Sudah, sudah! Bapak tidak perlu terus minta maaf," kata gadis itu sambil terus mengusap-usap kepala anak kucing dalam pelukannya, "Hahaha.. Anak kucing ini lucu sekali. Mirip Tiggy!"

Anak kucing itu menjilati jari-jari tangan gadis yang memeluknya, berusaha menunjukan rasa terima kasihnya pada gadis itu.

_"The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are..." _**[2]**

Terdengar lantunan sebuah lagu yang nampaknya merupakan nada dering dari ponsel gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hm...? Stellar? Ada apa ya?"

Setelah mengambil sebuah ponsel layar sentuh putih dari saku celana _training_ yang ia kenakan, ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo? Stell, ada apa? Ah, iya, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, hanya hujan gerimis. Kamu jangan cemas, sebentar lagi aku sampai rumah, kok. Aku sedang berjalan ke sana."

Gadis itu segera memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian menatap kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah. Anak kucing ini mungkin akan kupelihara kalau ayah dan adikku mengizinkan. Aku harap dengan kejadian ini, Bapak lebih berhati-hati dalam berkendara," katanya pada bapak pengendara motor itu sambil terus mengusap-usap kepala anak kucing dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi, Dik. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya..."

Bapak itu berbicara sambil menunduk, menunjukan penyesalan atas ketidakhati-hatiannya.

"Dan, Kau, Tuan berambut biru!" gadis itu menghadapkan pandangannya pada Athrun sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih karena sudah peduli dan berniat membantu kami."

"Ah, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan kau sudah mau peduli saja, aku sudah merasa terbantu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Setelah berkata demikian, dengan seekor anak kucing dalam pelukannya, ia berlari dengan cepat menerjang dinginnya hujan yang turun di pagi itu.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Dik, karena sudah ingin membantu saya."

Bapak itu menepuk pundak Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak. Bukan hal besar. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu ya, Pak." Kata Athrun santun.

"Baiklah, saya juga harus lekas berangkat. Saya harus segera tiba di bandara untuk menjemput isteri saya yang baru pulang dari Orb."

Setelah keduanya berpamitan satu sama lain, mereka masing-masing kembali mengendarai kendaraan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

_'Baik hati, berani, tegas, kuat, tapi... Manis - terutama ketika sedang tersenyum. Menarik.'_

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Kira, seluruh pikiran Athrun dipenuhi oleh gadis yang baru saja ia temui secara tidak sengaja itu.

_'Entah kenapa aku punyai firasat kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Yeah... Who knows? Destiny and fate is something that God arranges.'_

* * *

**-The Twin's Love-**

* * *

"Aku pulang..."

Cagalli membuka sepatu lari beserta kaos kakinya yang basah karena hujan gerimis pagi itu, sebelum masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya. Seekor anak kucing terduduk diam di belakangnya sambil menatap punggungnya.

"Semoga saja siang dan sore nanti cuacanya cerah, jadi sepatuku ini bisa cepat kering."

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Cagalli selalu berolah raga di pagi hari. Ia berlari mengelilingi blok perumahan tempat tinggalnya selama setengah jam, kemudian pulang ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"_Neechan_! _Neechan _tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak lama kemudian, Stellar menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah handuk besar. Ia cemas melihat kakaknya basah kuyup diguyur hujan yang turun di pagi itu.

"_Neechan _biasanya tepat waktu, aku cemas sekali saat tiba-tiba turun hujan dan-."

"_Miauw... Miauw..._"

Perkataan Stellar terhenti saat ia mendengar suara kucing dan ternyata kucing itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Neechan_! Anak kucing ini lucu sekali! Di mana menemukannya?"

Stellar mengusap-usap kepala anak kucing itu lembut.

"Iya, dia lucu sepertimu, Tiggy," Cagalli mulai menggoda adiknya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, "Maaf aku pulang sedikit terlambat dan membuatmu cemas, tadi aku menyelamatkan anak kucing ini saat ia hampir tertabrak motor..."

"_Neechan_!Masa aku disamakan dengan kucing?!" tidak terima dengan pernyataan kakaknya, dengan gemas Stellar mencubit pipi kiri kakaknya.

"Aduh! Hentikan itu, sakit, Stell! Bisa tembem mukaku kalau pipiku sering kau cubit!" Cagalli melepaskan tangan Stellar yang mencubit pipinya, kemudian mengusap-usap pipi kirinya dengan lembut, "Ukh... Padahal kakakmu ini baru saja hampir tertabrak motor. Bukannya dirawat, malah dicubit!"

Cagalli membalas perbuatan adiknya itu dengan perbuatan serupa, ia mencubit pipi kiri adiknya.

"Habisnya, _Neechan_! Ada-ada saja menyamakanku dengan anak kucing! Lagipula aku lihat _Neechan _baik-baik saja," kata Stellar sebal, setelah menepis tangan Cagalli yang mencubit pipinya, "Ngomong-ngomong... _Neechan _membawa kucing ini pulang, berarti..."

"Yap, sama seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bermaksud memeliharanya." Kata Cagalli sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, ayah-."

Perkataan Stellar terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara sebuah pintu terbuka dari arah belakangnya.

"Ah, Cagalli... Syukurlah kamu sudah pulang. Ayah cemas saat hujan mulai turun dan kamu belum sampai di rumah Ah, itu..."

Uzumi menatap lekat-lekat seekor anak kucing yang terduduk di lantai. Tidak lama kemudian anak kucing itu mengeringkan tubuhnya sehingga air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya bercipratan ke mana-mana, mengenai tiga orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Um... Ayah... Itu-."

"Ayah, tadi pagi saat aku berolah raga seperti biasanya, aku kebetulan melihat anak kucing ini hampir tertabrak motor. Spontan, aku lompat dan menyelamatkannya. Lalu-."

Stellar memecah keheningan yang terjadi dengan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, namun ia dipotong oleh kakaknya yang segera menjelaskan pengalamannya secara _detail_.

"Ya ampun, Cagalli...! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

Dengan panik Uzumi memegang kedua bahu Cagalli, memotong perkataannya. Kemudian ia memeriksa setiap bagian dari Cagalli, berusaha memastikan bahwa puteri sulungnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Ayah tidak perlu cemas. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, sungguh..."

Cagalli menepuk-nepuk punggung Ayahnya, berusaha menenangkannya, sementara Stellar berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kaki _Neechan _terluka. Sini, biar aku bersihkan dulu dengan antiseptik..."

Stellar kembali ke tempat ayah dan kakaknya berada dengan membawa sebuah baskom kecil berisi air hangat, handuk, kapas, serta sebotol kecil cairan antiseptik.

"Ehhhh...?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Stell! Aku tidak suka!"

Cagalli berlari menghidari Stellar. Entah mengapa ia memiliki prinsip bahwa luka luar ringan akan lebih cepat sembuh apabila dibiarkan begitu saja, tidak perlu diobati.

"_Neechan_! Ayolah!_ Neechan _bukan anak kecil lagi! Masa _Neechan_ lari hanya karena tidak ingin diobati dengan antiseptik?" kata Stellar gemas.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Stell! Terserah kau mau bilang apa!"

"_Neechan_!"

"Ehem..."

Uzumi berdeham sekali, menghentikan perdebatan mereka sebelum menjadi semakin panas.

"Biar ayah tebak. Kamu membawa anak kucing yang kamu selamatkan kemari dengan tujuan ingin memeliharanya 'kan?" tanya Uzumi sambil menatap puteri sulungnya.

"Um... Iya sih, Ayah..." Jawab Cagalli dengan cemas, takut Ayahnya tidak memberikan izin untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah. Ayah mengizinkanmu memelihara anak kucing itu, asalkan kamu mau diobati," kata Uzumi tegas.

Uzumi mengedipkan matanya pada Stellar yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah tawa kecil olehnya.

"Sini Kak... Biar kuobati..." Dengan senyuman licik pada wajahnya, Stellar kian berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Ukh... Oke, oke! Hanya untuk kali ini saja ya!" dengan pasrah Cagalli menyerah dan menyerahkan kakinya pada Stellar untuk diobati.

Stellar membersihkan luka pada kaki kakaknya dengan handuk basah, kemudian ia mulai mengobatinya dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi cairan antiseptik sebelumnya.

"A-aduh... Pelan-pelan, Stell..." Protes Cagalli, saat kapas tersebut mulai menyentuh lukanya.

"Iya _Neechan_... Tenang, hanya perih sedikit, kok... Nah, sudah selesai," kata Stellar lembut, setelah ia selesai mengobati luka kakaknya.

"_Neechan_ sebaiknya sekarang cepat mandi dan ganti baju. _Neechan _bisa masuk angin kalau terus pakai baju basah itu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk _Neechan_," kata Stellar sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, Tiggy! Makasih, ya!"

Setelah mengambil pakaian ganti dan handuk dari kamar tidur, Cagalli bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya.

"Hahaha... Dasar _Neechan_..."

Stellar tersenyum mengamati gerak-gerik Cagalli sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak kucing yang ada di dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu pasti lapar 'kan, Kitty? Aku punya sedikit ikan untukmu!"

Dengan riang Stellar membawa anak kucing itu ke halaman belakang rumah, setelah mengambil sepotong daging ikan dari kulkas. Karena halaman tersebut beratapkan _fiberglass_, kucing tersebut dapat makan dan bermain dengan bebas tanpa diganggu turunnya hujan yang kian deras.

"Kamu manis sekali, Kitty..."

Dengan riang Stellar mengusap-usap kepala anak kucing yang sedang menyantap sepotong daging ikan.

_'Dapatkah kamu melihatnya dari atas sana? Puterimu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang manis dan baik hati seperti dirimu.'_

Dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, Uzumi memperhatikan Stellar sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, Stell. Sayur bayam masakanmu ini enak sekali!" kata Cagalli senang setelah ia menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"Iya, Cagalli benar. Ayah suka sekali," Uzumi menambahkan.

"Syukurlah kalau _Neechan _dan Ayah suka," kata Stellar malu-malu, "Ah, aku cuci piring dulu ya, _Neechan. _Setelah itu, baru kita berangkat sekolah."

Cagalli membersihkan dan merapikan meja makan, sementara Stellar membawa semua peralatan makan kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya.

"Cagalli..."

"Ya, Ayah...?"

Setelah menghabiskan secangkir kopi susu yang menemani hidangan sarapan paginya, Uzumi memanggil puteri sulungnya. Cagalli segera menghentikan aktivitasnya saat itu dan duduk pada kursi kosong di sebelah kanan ayahnya. Dari nada bicara ayahnya, Cagalli menilai ayahnya ingin membicarakan suatu hal serius dengannya.

"Cagalli, tolong jaga adikmu..." Kata Uzumi sambil memegang kedua pundak puteri sulungnya.

"Ayah..." Cagalli menatap mata ayahnya lekat-lekat, kemudian menjawab, "Tentu, Ayah! Aku akan menjaga Stellar! Dia adikku yang manis. Lagipula... Aku sudah berjanji pada Ibu..."

"Terima kasih, Cagalli..."

Uzumi tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut puteri sulungnya itu.

"Ayah, aku siap-siap berangkat sekolah dulu ya..."

Cagalli masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Setelah mengambil tas sekolah, ia memperhatikan rupa dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin meja rias yang berada di kamarnya. Pada meja rias tersebut terdapat foto seorang wanita sedang memeluk dua anak perempuan yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun. Foto tersebut merupakan foto dirinya, Stellar, serta ibunya saat berkebun di halaman belakang rumahnya. Mereka semua tertawa meski tanah liat mengotori tangan, kaki, bahkan pipi mereka.

Cagalli mengambil foto itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Ibu... Aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan menjaga Stellar. Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi anak yang bisa ayah dan ibu banggakan..."

Untuk beberapa saat Cagalli memeluk foto itu. Matanya terpejam, sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya, saat ia membayangkan saat-saat mereka bersama. Saat ibunya masih berada di antara mereka, menyayangi dan memanjakan dia juga adiknya.

"_Neechan_...? Apa _Neechan_ sudah siap?"

"Aku sudah siap, Stell! Ayo kita berangkat!"

Bunyi ketukan pada pintu kamarnya menyadarkan lamunan Cagalli. Setelah meletakan foto tersebut pada tempat semula, ia menggendong tas ranselnya dan kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar.

_'Ya... Aku pasti bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Ibu...'_

* * *

**-Destiny?-**

* * *

Saat itu pukul enam lebih sepuluh, hujan telah berhenti. Terlihat banyak genangan air di sepanjang jalan kota Plant, matahari mulai menampakan dirinya dari balik awan-awan.

"Sepinya...!"

Miri menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang SMA Minerva.

Pintu gerbang sekolah memang sudah terbuka, namun suasana sekolah tersebut masih sepi. Beberapa petugas sekolah sedang membersihkan halaman sekolah.

"Yah, salahku sendiri yang terlalu bersemangat menyambut hari pertamaku di SMA sampai-sampai bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya."

Saat Miri tertegun sendirian di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, bapak penjaga sekolah menghampirinya.

"Kamu salah satu murid baru tahun ajaran ini ya?" tanya pria paruh baya itu pada Miri.

"Ah, iya, Pak," jawab Miri yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu rajin sekali, Nak. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru 'kan dimulai jam tujuh."

"Iya, Pak. Saya terlalu bersemangat sampai datang terlalu pagi. Mumpung hujan sudah berhenti juga."

"Hahaha. Bapak senang melihatmu bersemangat bersekolah di sini," Bapak itu tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Miri, "Sebaiknya kamu masuk saja ke dalam. Di taman ada beberapa kursi, kamu bisa duduk di sana dan menikmati keindahan aneka macam bunga yang di tanam di sana. Daripada kamu berdiri sendirian di sini, bisa pegal dan jemu!"

"Hahaha. Bapak benar. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, Pak..."

Miri mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah. Dengan banyaknya aneka ragam bunga yang tertata rapi, halaman sekolah itu memang terlihat indah. Kombinasi antara indahnya taman tersebut dengan sejuknya udara pagi saat itu membuat perasaan Miri nyaman dan tenang.

Miri membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengambil kartu pelajarnya. Ia memandangi kartu itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mulai belajar di sekolah terbaik di kota Plant ini. Pasti-, ah...!"

Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya, hendak duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang ada di sana, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang.

Baik ia mau pun orang yang menabraknya sama-sama terjatuh di sana.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa...?"

Miri bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada sosok seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan berambut pirang yang menabraknya.

Pemuda yang menabraknya itu meraih tangan Miri, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ah, maaf... Aku sedang terburu-buru. Terima kasih, ya."

Setelah berkata demikian, ia membalikan badannya, hendak bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat Miri memegang lengannya, mencegah pemuda tersebut pergi meninggalkannya. Sikap pemuda tersebut yang terkesan tak acuh membuat Miri naik darah.

"Hei! Dasar ceroboh! Lain kali kalau sedang berjalan, hati-hati ya! Bisa membahayakan orang lain!"

Dengan nada tinggi dan setengah berteriak, Miri memarahi pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu tidak mendengarkannya, ia malah tersenyum dan berlari semakin cepat meninggalkan Miri menuju ruangan OSIS.

"Dearka, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali 'kan. Tolong datang tepat waktu! Dari semua anggota OSIS di sini, rumahmulah yang paling dekat dengan sekolah!"

Saat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS dengan terengah-engah, pemuda berambut perak menyambutnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Hahaha... Maaf, aku tadi datang tepat waktu... Dari rumah."

_'Miriallia Haww... Dia manis.'_

Sambil menggenggam kartu pelajar milik Miri, ia duduk di kursi kosong bersama Yzak dan mereka mulai mengikuti _briefing_ yang saat itu sedang berjalan.

* * *

**-Cagalli&Stellar-**

* * *

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju kalau anak kucing itu diberi nama Tiggy! Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan kucing!"

"Terserah aku mau memberi nama kucing itu apa. Toh, aku yang menemukannya! Bukan kamu!"

Setelah memarkir motor di tempat parkir SMA Minerva, Stellar dan Cagalli berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah yang mulai ramai. Di sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah hingga saat ini, mereka tidak berhenti memperdebatkan nama anak kucing yang baru saja menjadi penghuni baru kediaman mereka.

Stellar ingin anak kucing itu diberi nama Kitty, sementara Cagalli menginginkan anak kucing itu diberi nama Tiggy - karena menurutnya kucing itu mirip adiknya.

"Um... Cagalli dan Stellar, 'kan?"

Miri yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi halaman sekolah, berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis kembar itu.

"Ah, hai, Miri! Senangnya, kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Cagalli balas menyapa Miri dengan riang, "Kamu sudah datang dari tadi?"

"Hahaha... Iya. Karena terlalu bersemangat, jadinya aku bangun terlalu pagi hari ini. Kalian baru datang?"

"Iya, kami agak telat hari ini, tadi berangkat agak siang dari rumah."

"Kalian naik motor? Rambut kalian agak berantakan..." Miri mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, i-iya ya? Terima kasih, Miri..."

Stellar dan Cagalli tersipu malu sambil berusaha merapikan rambut mereka dengan jari-jari tangan mereka.

"Kita ke kamar mandi dulu saja untuk merapikan diri kalian. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum upacara dimulai."

Setelah merapikan penampilan, mereka bergegas menuju taman sekolah, duduk pada salah satu kursi yang ada di sana dan menunggu upacara dimulai.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa masa sekolah kita di SMA Minerva ini akan menyenangkan," kata Stellar sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, semuanya dimulai dari bertemu denganmu, Miri, sebagai teman baru kami," tambah Cagalli.

"Hahaha... Termyata bukan aku saja ya, yang merasa demikian. Oh, ya kalian-."

"Cagalli, Stellar! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Bukankah kita biasanya berangkat sekolah bersama?"

Seorang pria berambut biru muda datang menghampiri mereka bertiga, memotong perkataan Miri.

"Ah, maaf, Auel... Tadi kami panik karena kami berdua kesiangan. Kami jadi melupakanmu..." Jawab Stellar sedih.

"Hahaha. Maaf ya, Auel! Tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kamu 'kan bukan anak kecil yang harus kami dampingi ke seklolah lagi," kata Cagalli usil.

"Iya, sih.. Tapi... Ah, sudahlah! Ngomong-ngomong... Ini...?"

"Ah, kenalkan, aku Miriallia Haww. Panggil saja aku Miri. Aku siswa baru di sini, sama seperti kalian," kata Miri sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Auel.

"Auel Nieder. Panggil saja aku Auel. Aku sahabat Stellar dan Cagalli dari SMP. Salam kenal."

Tidak lama setelah Auel dan Miri berjabat tangan, terdengar bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi. Mereka berempat segera pergi menuju lapangan sekolah untuk mengikuti upacara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda berambut biru langit malam memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan sejak tadi. Mata _emrald green_-nya terfokus pada salah satu gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berlari menuju lapangan upacara.

'_Is this what everyone called as... Destiny?'_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note:**

**[1] **Lirik lagu Wings of Words by Chemistry yang diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris

**[2] **Lirik lagu Reason by Nami Tamaki yang diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter 1 ini...?

Maaf ya, di chapter ini masih belum ada adegan romantisnya sama sekali.

Kami sangat berminat akan opini maupun saran para readers mengenai fic ini; oleh karena itu, kami akan merasa senang jika para readers tidak sungkan untuk menuangkannya pada kotak review di bawah ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic kami ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**29/10/13**

**-SakuraYuri-87-**


End file.
